You Snuck Right Into My Heart
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: Crutchy/OC One Shot. Pamela "Sneak" Snyder works at the Refuge for her father. When Crutchy is sent to the Refuge during the strike, will romance blossom or will Oscar Delancy get in between the couple. Read to find out. Review and tell me what other character I should do a one shot for. I already did a Spot: "Jewel of New York"


A.N. There were almost no Crutchy love stories so I thought that he deserved to have a story. This is a one shot.

Pamela Snyder was a kind girl. Although her father was Snyder, head of the Refuge, she still turned out caring. She would even help those in the Refuge escape. Every morning, she would wake up and after getting dressed, go out and buy a newspaper from Crutchy. Crutchy was always in the same spot, hawking headlines.

"Morning Crutchy," Pamela smiled.

"Heya, Sneak," he smiled back. Pamela had gotten the nickname Sneak for helping kids get out of the Refuge. Her father never suspected a thing. They exchanged the money for the newspaper and went their separate ways. Although he would never admit it, Crutchy had a thing for Pamela.

Pam smiled to herself as she walked away from Crutchy. Her father would never approve of her liking a newsie, seeing as they were always a thorn in his side. Besides, Pam had a feeling that Oscar Delancy was begging her father to marry her.

Pam walked into the Refuge and walked into her father's office. She handed him the newspaper and then went about her duties. The guards knew that they shouldn't try anything on her, she had a tendency to beat up people who were trying to kiss her. Oscar was living proof.

Meanwhile Crutchy hobbled over to Tibby's where all the newsies had lunch before heading out to sell the evening addition. He sat down next to Race, Jack, Mush, and Blink. "Was Sneak dare again?" Race said, smirking. Crutchy just ignored him. "C'mon Crutchy, wese all know dat youse like her," Race smirked. Crutchy ignored them again and just stared at the menu in front of him.

A few days later the strike started. Pam was sad to realize that she wouldn't see Crutchy again, until the strike was over. But fate had other plans. One afternoon, Pam was giving the boys a few snacks she had managed to sneak into the Refuge when the door banged open. Pam quickly hid the snacks and stood to look at her father.

"Tend to the one in the cell at the end of the hallway. I need him alive," Snyder stated before walking back to his office. Pam gave the boys the cookies before making her way towards the cell her father, if you could call him that, indicated.

When she opened the door, she gasped at the sight. Crutchy lay battered and bruised on the cot that was pushed to the end of the room. Pam rushed over. "Crutchy," she whimpered. The newsboy turned him head to look at her and smiled painfully.

"Hey Sneak, funny seeing you here," he wheezed. Pam quickly got a bowl of water and a towel to clean his cuts. She wiped away the blood and cleaned him cuts and bruises. When her eyes landed on his leg, she sucked in a breath. "It's bad, isn't it?" Crutchy muttered. Pam helped Crutchy to stand up.

"Where's my crutch?" he asked, holding onto Pam. Pam went to grab his crutch and helped him lean on it.

"Crutchy," a voice whispered. Pam helped Crutchy over to the window, where Jack was waiting. Jack offered to get Crutchy out but he refused, stating that he wanted to walk out by himself, without any help. When Jack left, Crutchy hobbled back to the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Pam asked, picking up the bowl on the ground. Crutchy shook his head no, but his stomach told a different story. Pam laughed as his stomach growled. "I'll see what food I can grab," she said before slipping out into the hall.

Pam stole a loaf of bread and hurried back to Crutchy's cell. She gave him a piece before giving the rest to the other Refuge inhabitants. A few days later, Pam saw Jack being lead into a cell. She walked into Crutchy's cell.

"Jack's here," she whispered. Crutchy stood up from the bed so abruptly without his crutch, he fell down, on top of Pam. They fell down onto the floor, Crutchy on top of Pam. When they landed, their lips crashed into each other's. Pam's warm brown eyes widened as she felt Crutchy's lips on hers.

For a few seconds, neither moved. "C'mon Crutchy, man up," he thought to himself. Crutchy leaned in more and closed his eyes. Pam was hesitant but gave in. The duo lay down on the floor, kissing without a single care in the world.

When they finally broke away for air Crutchy smiled goofily. Pam smiled back, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Pamela! Where are you?" Snyder's voice rang through the cell. Pam hurried to get up and helped Crutchy back into bed just as Snyder walked in.

"There you are, take care of Kelly." Snyder stood in the doorway, waiting for her to leave. Pam walked out quickly and headed towards Jack's cell. "Pamela," Snyder called. "Meet me in my office as soon as you get him some food." Pam nodded and went to give Jack his food. When she was finished, she quickly hurried to Snyder's office.

"You wanted to talk to me," Pam stated, as she entered Snyder's office. She noticed Oscar in the corner of the room. The smirk on his face gave her the creeps.

"Yes, Oscar over here has given me a deal that I couldn't refuse. You two are going to get married," Snyder smiled. Pam's heart broke and she backed away. "Don't be like this darling, it's for the best."

Oscar stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Pam slapped him across the face. "I will never marry you," she growled before rushing out of the room.

"You have a week until the wedding," Oscar smirked. Pam hurried through the hallways she had memorized at a young age until she reached Crutchy's cell. She quickly ran into the room and shut the door behind her. Crutchy was leaning against the wall when she closed the door.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground, crying her eyes out. Crutchy hurried to her side and plopped down on the ground next to her. He pulled her into a hug, her tears wetting his shirt. When she had calmed down, she looked up at Crutchy. "I'm g-g-getting m-mar-r-ried to Oscar D-D-Delancy," she cried.

Crutchy tensed and pulled Pam in for a hug. "Over my dead body," he muttered. Over the next two days, Pam spent as much of her time as possible with Crutchy. She didn't want to lead him on but she couldn't help herself.

Then, the next day policemen stormed into the Refuge. Pam was in the hallway at the time as was surprised when she saw her father being dragged from his office. One policeman saw her," You, halt!" Pam panicked and ran towards Crutchy's cell. Unfortunately for her, the policeman was faster and was able to handcuff her.

"Let go of me!" Pam shouted. Crutchy heard that and fearing the worst, started banging on the door. Denton opened the door and Crutchy rushed out to find Pam. "I said let go of me!" Pam cried, trying to get away from the policeman.

"Pam!" Crutchy yelled, hobbling towards her. Pam was dragged and sat next to her father. Governor Roosevelt stood in front of them.

"You are both going to be put on trial for crimes committed in this prison," Roosevelt glared at Snyder. Meanwhile, Crutchy was explaining to Denton that Pam was innocent. The other Refuge boys agreed. Pam had shown nothing but kindness to all of them. Denton went to talk to Roosevelt. Roosevelt agreed to release Pam.

"Pam," Crutchy called. Pam quickly ran to Crutchy who was leading the other boys out of the Refuge. They hugged and got into a carriage that would take them to Newsie Square. Pam's father was arrested along with the Delancy brothers, freeing Pam.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Pam sighed. Crutchy was about to tell her that she could move into the Lodging House but was interrupted by Roosevelt.

"Young lady, I believe I can help you out. I am in need of a new secretary in my Manhattan office, the one down the street. I'm offering you that position." Roosevelt stated. Pam quickly agreed and thanked the Governor multiple times. When Roosevelt had left, Pam quickly kissed Crutchy. Everyone whistled and cheered.

Two Years Later . . .

Pam and Crutchy had gotten married and had moved into a small apartment in Manhattan. Using her father's money, Pam was able to pay for Crutchy to have surgery on his leg that allowed him to walk without his crutch.

Pam had gotten pregnant with twins and was currently sitting in her bedroom, in labor. Crutchy, now a factory worker, had gotten home as soon as he could had rushed home to his wife. The doctor was concerned that since Pam's mother had died in child birth with one child, the same fate awaited Pam.

Crutchy sat with his head in his hands as Race put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, Crutch. She's as strong as dey come." The doctor exited the room and smiled warmly.

"Children and mother are fine. One twin is smaller than the other, but that shouldn't be a problem," the doctor explained. Crutchy shook the doctor's hand quickly and rushed into the bedroom. He saw Pam lying down in bed, a child in each arm.

"One boy and one girl," she smiled. Crutchy held his daughter, she was smaller than her brother but Crutchy knew she was stronger than she looked. He smiled at his wife and held his daughter close to his chest.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed. I'm thinking of doing a David, Denton, or Blink one shot next. Review and tell me who you should think I should do next and it doesn't have to be any of the three that I listed. Thanks again.


End file.
